Switchin' in the Kitchen!
is the 18th episode of Butterbean's Café released on November 29, 2018 on Nick Jr. (the main channel for U.S only) and on February 3, 2019 on Treehouse Canada. It is combined with the next episode; The Breadstick Bicycle! for the 10th complete episode of the first season. Summary/Description Poppy thinks Dazzle's jobs are easier so Cricket suggests they switch jobs - which they do - but will they regret doing that in the first place? Plot Ms. Learnerbrook got served and left the café after which came Coach Dribble. She came to order a snack for her basketball team for the afternoon. For her answer to Dazzle's question of what type of snack she wants, she wants something that will give her team lots of energy. Butterbean then came up with the suggestion of a snack resembling little basketball and something delicious to dip it in like yogurt. Coach Dribble tried to compare the snack to the goal of the basketball game which Butterbean exactly approved, calling it "basketball dunkers". With everyone liking the idea and with her bean screen connected to the Beanitor, Butterbean showed her how her team will make it. Dazzle asked what time they want it, to which she replied 3 o'clock, labelled by the former as "perfect". After Coach Dribble left the café, Butterbean dished out the parts to play to Dazzle (which is to make the yogurt dip) and Poppy who just entered the main café area (to make the granola balls). After Butterbean left the scene, Poppy labelled Dazzle's part as the "easy job", which confused her. When she clarified it, Dazzle named her other café duties and in turn thinking Poppy's as rather easier. The latter, thinking that she mentioning only the granola balls, also named her other café duties. Cricket, who showed herself unto the scene before Poppy threw back Dazzle's challenge at her, suggested they do each other's jobs for the day, which Dazzle labelled as "not a bad idea". Cricket asked her big sister, who came back to the scene, about the switch and she half-agreed, half-disagreed, but as long as they can take care of the day's duties. Both agreed and shook hands as Cricket acted as the witness, playfully repeating the switch. In her first interaction with the viewer(s), Butterbean had no idea why they did that as they all worked hard collectively, but said it was for them to see that themselves. Butterbean came and asked Dazzle if she's ready to make the granola balls, to which she affirmed; but then she negated as she asked for the steps, making her giggle. She brought Poppy's two ingredients to her, her crunchy home-made granola and her fresh apple butter, and asked her her strategy. After saying it, Butterbean wished her good luck, but the second after she left, Poppy came and gave her the first order to do: whole wheat toast with jam. Dazzle took two slices of bread and started the toast. Poppy gave her the next meal to do: vegetable soup. She checked and told her the soup is warming up, but had to start feeling the Poppy multitasking pressure with Poppy giving her the third meal to do in a minute – one/a grilled cheese sandwich – when she hasn't even made a single granola ball. Poppy herself hasn't even started making the yogurt dip so became guilty when Butterbean asked her about its progress after telling her she's running out to pick up a few things. She also reminded her of customer satisfaction being equally critical before leaving. But the second she left, Mr. Canooble came to order 6 muffins(cupcakes) and a large berry smoothie. Before Poppy could start right away, she went to receive a ringing phone. It was a customer who wants to order some bowls of pea soup. After telling the customer the order will be delivered right away, she hanged up and got reminded of his order. Removing the remaining 6 muffins to put on a pack, she went to tell Dazzle they need more muffins and that there is more batter on the bowl there by the mixer. Dazzle moved from the stove where she was checking the soup to focus on making the muffins. Cricket, maybe coming as a nuisance, told Dazzle Ms. Von Vole would like a fruit salad, but realized the problem and retreated back to the main area after Dazzle spilled batter where it can land while trying to mix it speedily. Dazzle confessed to the viewer(s) while cleaning part of her face about Poppy's difficult jobs but she didn't want her to know. Cricket told Poppy Ms. Learnerbrook is still waiting for her toast order and Mr. Canooble reminded her about the smoothie, which she was able to make halfway with blueberries and strawberries. When she saw she was out of yogurt, she asked Dazzle who hid her face from her so as not for her to see the batter where she can get some. After Dazzle told her, Poppy, seeing her in her unusual posture, asked her if she needs help, which she replies in the negative. Dazzle labelled her jobs as "so easy" and questions Poppy, who labelled hers in return as "super easy" before leaving sight. Dazzle's "duty pressure" resume as she forgot what she did before the interruptions to prevent the bigger problems: the grilled cheese is finely ready and the soup is prevented from spilling. And the toast, which she had to remember before removing them was darkened. Poppy held up Ms. Von Vole's call to make the smoothie as she opened a new pack of yoghurt to pour its contents in the blender filled with berry fruits. Another ring of the front phone divided Poppy's attention as she started blending the mix without the blender lid; so she turned it off with some of the mix landing on where it could, including the "viewsides" of Poppy. Until, she cleaned her viewsides to receive the call, she took a banana as the phone before answering it. She implored the caller to hold as Dazzle wanted to talk to her. She answered with guilt that everything is fine when asked and she answered her next statement that the yogurt "makes her hair soft". Putting her hand on the receiver's side on the phone so as not to spill any beans, she asked Dazzle why she has batter on her face, which she sarcastically answered, "because it's pretty". Returning to her call and apologizing to the caller, Poppy like Dazzle confessed to the viewer(s) how she found her jobs and didn't want to admit it to her. With the customers beginning to either worry or get impatient, Poppy came to the kitchen – only to be met with bofily mess and a bump to the ground – with Dazzle moving to the opposite direction to serve the multiple orders. Poppy asked Dazzle if she's okay and for the second time the two said about how each other jobs are "easy/so easy". But they laughed when they saw the mess they created and each other's face-expressive guilt. Helping each other to their feet, they confessed and apologized to themselves about challenging each other; they hugged and laugh, but Cricket reminded them about the customers. Poppy calmed Dazzle when they need "to get it together". Cricket, appearing again, told them playfully in rap style the team is coming and the snack's not yet out. As the Let's Get Cooking! song rolled, both Poppy and Dazzle made and served their customers' orders as well as making and finishing the "basketball dunkers" meal. Butterbean came back and asked if everything is okay, which was affirmed by Poppy and Dazzle, before Coach Dribble and her team entered the café for their energy snack. Both brought the snack to to them and Butterbean commended their job, which the confessed as "it wasn't easy". Dazzle asked Butterbean for the fairy finish, which she did with a bouncy bean on the snack. The granola balls bounced on the yogurt dip and continued into the team's mouths. Answering Butterbean's question about who job is easier, Poppy and Dazzle pointed to each other and giggled. The coach appreciated the meal and Butterbean pushed the gotten credits to the two as Cricket took the coach's basketball to bounce. For her summary of the day, Butterbean told her viewer(s) about how much Poppy and Dazzle have learnt, not just trying and knowing each other's job, and that the reason they're such a great team is because everyone in working hard plays their part in it. She ended the episode by cheering in low-key: "Go, bean team!" Trivia *This is they first time both Dazzle and Poppy challenged each other to do their jobs for the day, which was Cricket's idea. But after realizing the outcomes, they confessed and apologized to each other. This rarely happens in the real world unless friends are real best friends. *Dazzle mentioned in Dazzle's Cake-tastrophe! it's her specialty keeping everything in order. But with the rush of new order calls by the day's new Dazzle(Poppy), she seemed and felt disorganized – even with the distractions. *When Poppy and Dazzle confessed their joint mistake to Butterbean, they blamed neither and laughed as if to say, "We're dumbheads to think each other's jobs are easy when we just realized our mistakes." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1